Wet Rain
by Shadebond
Summary: Wedding of Heero and Relena. What could have possibly went wrong....
1. Shattered Hope

Heero buzzed the ringer to big brick mansion that was quite close to his own house. The gates slowly swung open and a girl with long, brown hair appeared to greet him. She wore a blue halter top with black leather pants that day. Heero noticed the many jewelry on her body as they all shimmered in the sunlight. The girl turned out to Relena, a girl he has been dating for more than 3 months already. As he bent over to kiss her glossy pink lips, Relena held his arms and lead him into the mansion.  
  
Every moment to Heero with Relena made him feel lucky and special. But today was an even better day and extra special too. As the two entered the door, Relena's brother was sitting calmly in a sofa. Heero and Relena perched on two old-fashion chairs nearest to them and got Milliardo's attention.  
  
"Brother, Heero has something to tell you." said Relena a little nervous. While she was talking she looked over to Heero. And with his half grin it gave her more courage to continue. "Relena and I are going to get married in a week. We were hoping that by starting today, we can get the whole wedding arranged." Milliardo just sat there showing no expression on his face. He then reached over to the little glass coffee table beside him for his cup of tea. As he sipped a couple gulps of his tea, Relena showed irritation in her face. But once Milliardo put down the cup with a loud "clack" he looked up at the two. His eyes moved from Heero, who gave a glare at him, to Relena. His eyes were fixed on Relena when he said, " Relena, I don't think it's a good idea to get marry so soon, and especially to this man," and he stares at Heero. "Relena, why waste your life with this man when you could have married Kevin Rosette, a wealthy merchant's son whom I've introduced you to?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but my decision is made. We are getting married!"  
  
"Little sister, I just don't want you to get hurt. Or get in the wrong hands." as he once more looks up at Heero, " I can't trust him."  
  
"Why can't you! You're always so damn protective of me! I can make my own decisions now and I'm going to marry him whether you like it or not!"  
  
Milliardo fell down onto his sofa after Relena's back talk. Then he looked angrily at her and says in a low voice that was almost as quiet as a whisper, " So you want to marry him, eh? Do---do as you please! But I've warned you, Relena! Falling in love has no good ending." He darts a threatening look at Heero before he went upstairs to his room, as if warning that if anything happens to Relena there will be regretful consequences.  
  
"I'm sorry if the whole situation turned out worse than planned." Relena said as she put her hands around Heero's while walking into the busy streets of Tokyo. "Relena," whispered Heero and stopped to gaze into her eyes, "Are you sure this is what you want." She looked at him with confusion but then gave out a gentle chuckle, "Of course, isn't that what you want to?" He pulled his hands out of his trouser pockets and held both of her hands. "If you can argue with your brother that cares about you a lot, then I'd definitely willing to marry you."  
  
*  
  
Days have passed and Relena spent relentless hours in sending out invitations to people, give out orders for food, rent an area for the wedding party, and made sure all her bridesmaids and other people were going to be there. She also had to find the perfect wedding dress, hire a professional cosmetic person to do her hair and make-up. As for Heero, he was to hire a camera man who would be there to shoot the whole wedding process, find a church that he wanted the wedding held at, buy the rings, and prepare his own suit for the big day.  
  
The two worked so hard each day that they never had time to see each other until the wedding. But to both of them, the hard work and longing for the other would soon pay off. Milliardo slowly started to accept the fact that Heero would soon become his brother-in-law. He would always put in some efforts to help them with the wedding. He decided that they would go to Hawaii for whole month for their honey moon. He also decided what kind of little entertainment and games there would be at the party also. Most of the games were played with the bride and groom. He also picked out love songs that the two would dance to at the party. All his friends jokingly said that Milliardo was more anxious about the wedding than his own sister. He grunted at it but deep inside he was excited all over for he had looked forward for his own sister's marriage, even if she was going to marry to someone he distrusts.  
  
*  
  
The day came and everyone was anxious to see the bride and broom. The church, which were decorated by hired wedding planners, was quickly filled. Outside in front of the church's stairway was a great black limousine decorated with pink ribbons, and on the bumper were little bells that would ring happily when the couples drove off to their honey moon.  
  
Relena was in a room where two people were applying her make-up, and putting on all the parts of the dress on her. When she wanted to go to the restroom as an excuse to take a sneak peek at the people sitting, Kevin appeared. She looked at him for she did not remembering inviting him to the wedding. "May I talk to you outside at the back of the church?" Relena reluctantly walked but with Kevin' s strong arms on hers helped the two reach the outside in no time. Heero noticed all this tugging when he had wanted to visit Relena at the room. So he followed them out.  
  
"Let go of me, Kevin!" Relena screamed as she tugged to be released. Then Kevin went straight to his point. "Relena, I know that you're mad at me for dumping you and going out with another woman, but marrying Heero to just get even with me isn't worth it!" Relena pushed him a great distance away from him and then said, "Then why did you come here when your precious Linda is awaiting your presence." "We broke up months ago. I just then found out how much I loved you and how much I needed you by my side." "Lies! Lies! Please, no more. Go away!" Relena screamed hysterically, "So what if I'm using him as a replacement for you. I know that he won't treat me the same way you did to me!"  
  
Behind the shades of a sycamore tree was Heero, listening attentively and filled with anger. "So, this was her idea? To marry me just to get back at her ex-boyfriend, Kevin. No wonder she wanted to get married so unexpectedly and soon." Heero thought in his mind. Just then he left the church with gloom, but he would not let his disappointment show.  
  
Relena asked around about Heero's whereabouts but no one had seen him. She panicked as she desperately opened different doors but closed them with disappointment. Her face turned pale as she walked back to her room as she looked down at the ground. "Where could he have gone?" she asked in her mind. Then Milliardo appeared with some friends. As if her hands had a mind of her own it quickly grasped him and pulled him into the little room. "Relena what is the meaning of this?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"OK, where is he?" she asked with urgency.  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
"Heero! I know you dislike him, but if you're hiding him away from me just to prevent our marriage, you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Relena! What has gone into you? Why would I help you guys plan parts of the wedding and act happy right now if I disdain this very moment?"  
  
Relena's express softened and released Milliardo's tuxedo. "Well, Heero has not been seen lately and the wedding ceremony is about to begin."  
  
"Well the last time I saw my brother-in-law was at his hotel getting ready. Maybe he's still there." Relena's eyes became wide open as she found a chance of hope. Then she looked at Milliardo, "Lend me your car. I'll be back soon. Hold the ceremony for a while, 'kay ?"  
  
And with that she dashed out into the streets in her wedding dress, ignoring the people who were greeting her and asking where she's going. Keys into the car, engine roaring, she zoomed into the highway. Minutes passed and she finally made it to Heero's hotel. It was the Cruben Las Hotel that was newly built. She stepped out of the car, catching more attention. As she stepped onto the red carpet, the doorman opened the door for her and stared at her in wonder. Then he shook it off and asked if she wanted her car parked in a safe place. "No, I won't be long." was all she said as she gazed at the inside of the building. She pushed the button "up" for the elevator and entered. Floor 6 was pushed afterwards, as she frantically clicked for the doors to be closed. The lift slowly went up and she was out of patience. So she thought of another way to get to the sixth floor and fast. She kicked open the top opening and lifted herself on top of the elevator. It went up extra slow so she was able to keep her balance. Then she saw a ladder going upward and started to climb it. Her dress flowed behind her. The words "six" was painted onto the wall and she knew that that was her floor. Relena with all her strength tried to pry open the door, but it did not budge. So she tried kicking it a few times. No use. The elevator was still three floors below her, so she hanged on to the ladder, knowing that the only way was to use the lift. She waited as it came up still two floors from her and was about to jump towards it when she spied cut wires that still had electricity. Relena grabbed it and shocked the doors with them. Sparks flew out but it worked, the door immediately opened and she jumped out. A security guard who was going to eat his chocolate donut, when he saw a woman coming out of petrified doors. "Uh, is the elevator broken?" he asked half dazed. "No, just the doors." Relena coolly said as if nothing had happened without even looking at him.  
  
She then pushed away the doors and met a hall filled with doors. She slowly ran around looking for room 3156. Alone, with silence in the endless halls, she hopelessly looked for Heero. 3149, 3150, 3151.... But still not the one she was looking for. Her footsteps echoed after her, and she held her dress slightly up to run faster. Relena's heart thumped louder as she finally reached door 3156! As Relena caught her breath she opened the door slightly. Then she heard a woman's voice, so she thrust open the door and found Heero in bed with another woman! Her eyes filled with rage at the sight. Heero only glared at her with hatred and a false happy grin. "Do you mind? We're kind of busy here," the woman said as she laid her head on Heero's chest.  
  
Relena retreated out of the room nodded her head repeatedly, hurt. Then she looked at Heero, "So, this is the kind of person you are? Fine!" and she fled from the sight.  
  
She ran out into the streets forgetting the car. She ran against the wind as soft gusts blew away tears from her eyes. Ran with the speed of light ignoring all the eyes staring at her. But suddenly her heels from her wedding shoes broke off and she toppled over. Getting up, she embraced herself and looked around through blurry eyes.  
  
*  
  
The people at the church were getting rowdy and impatient. They asked where the bride and groom were and filled the room with loud conversation. Milliardo and others were trying to calm everyone down, but with no effect. "Where can they be?" Milliardo asked himself, "It's been an hour already. Looks like I'll have to do some searching myself" As he reached for his jacket someone outside yelled that the bride was there. Milliardo thought that Relena must have found him. When he went outside he found Relena with her arms folded and her mascara dripping onto her cheeks. Heero was nowhere with her. As she slowly walked up to where Milliardo was standing she turned to everyone, "The wedding is off you may go home now, sorry for the disappointment."  
  
When the crowd heard her they started in loud murmurs and conversation on what was going on. Relena, annoyed with the whispers, she shouted loudly, "People lets go, didn't I make myself clear? The wedding is off! Get the fuck out of here!" When no one budged from their discussion she decided to leave instead. Milliardo caught her hand before she could step down onto the streets. "Relena, what has happened? Why isn't Heero with you?" Relena flung her hand free and continued walking. With her back turned on him she said, "Don't ask, I don't want to ever hear his name again!.  
  
*  
  
Relena gloomily strolled down the streets of Hong Kong, and still wearing her wedding dress. She passed drunken strippers in the streets and lustful men. One guy, checking her out, decided to talk to her. "Hey, girl. Why you out here so late? There's lots of bad guys out here. Tell you what, I'll take you home and...." Before he could finish his sentence she punched him in the face and took his arm and flung him onto the ground. His friend saw how feisty she was so he grabbed her by the stomach and she struggled to get loose. Another man was heading towards her but she right kicked him in the penis. The man fell down moaning and grabbing his crotch. Then Relena elbowed the guy holding her and then turned around to face him. He was yelping and holding his ribs. Relena did a final kick in the face and landed on the ground, K-O!  
  
As they ran away from her, a crowd people who stopped to watch her in action started to run away from her too when she looked at them, afraid that she'll attack one them at any moment. She wiped dust from her dress and was going to cross the street when she spotted a Tarot Reading place. Relena thought for a moment but jerked into the place with her heavy gown after her.  
  
Someone was already there sitting on a chair as if were waiting for Relena to finally come in. Relena looked around first. The room had a calm and spiritual feeling since the room was dark and full of purplish curtains with stars and horoscopes. Near the window pains were decks of tarot reading cards and good luck charms. Not wanting to look nosey she gleamed over to the lady with a bandana over her head and heavy makeup.  
  
"You are?" asked Relena.  
  
"Call me Madam Bensaille," the lady said under thick, furry eyelashes, "It seems that I feel lucky to have run into you in a time of need."  
  
Relena looked at her wondering if she really knew what happened, "I want to see my future" "Ahh yes! So do all of us!" Madam Bensaille said with widened eyes.  
  
Cards were then drawn out and Relena was anxious to know what they all meant. The madam looked at the cards with pity and sucked her teeth repeatedly which made her even more nervous.  
  
"Why you're the first person in years to get such bad luck cards. Each hold a future of disappointment and the worse of luck."  
  
"Like I didn't get enough already." said in an annoyed and depressed tone.  
  
"It seems that there's something that is causing you to have this fate."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And this person is very close to you in relationship and you just had a fight with the person haven't you?"  
  
"I wouldn't really call it a fight," Now she wondered if the madam meant Kevin or Heero who was giving her the worse of luck. She did had a conflict with both of them. "But today.."  
  
"Wait a minute miss," The Madam said interrupting her, "There's one more card still left to be drawn. If it's the card of death miss, I feel sorry for you."  
  
Relena clutched her fist as the card was slowly drawn. When Madam Bensaille lifted the card up it revealed the wheel of fortune. Relena looked at the card carefully not believing that it was not the card of death. The sky had turned dark and less people were seem outside. "This card gives you the opportunity to change your luck, but you must wait for three years."  
  
"O I really hope so. Well I should really get going now. How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Hmm, since it took over 20 minutes, that'll be $500.98, please."  
  
"What!" Relena looked at her with bewilderment. Then without thinking she thrust her wedding ring at her, "Here, and keep the change. I won't be needing that anymore." The madam looked at the ring with satisfaction.  
  
Then she walked out of the place and waved at a taxi. Relena dragged her dress over to the cab and threw away her head piece. "The airport please, I'm going to Tokyo." 


	2. Life, Heero Style

Joyce angrily pounded at Heero's room Trying to wake him up. After a few pounds she gave up, and that's when Wufei took action. "Wai! Get out of bed you lazy ass. We need you to drive us to work." he said as he tried kicking at the door a few time. Heero came out with a grumpy face that still had droopy eyes on them. His hair flung out everywhere wildly and Joyce commanded him to tidy up in the bathroom. "Bastards! Waking me up at five in the morning. We don't even go to work 'til seven." Heero mumbled to himself.  
  
*  
  
It was already three years after the big disappointment and he had found a home in an apartment shared by Wufei, Joyce, and himself. He ended up this way when he checked out of the hotel and met his old friend from Hong Kong. Wufei offered him a place at his apartment and Heero accepted with no other choice. He had no other place to go if Wufei didn't give out the offer. When he put his luggage inside the apartment and stepped in he was shocked that there was a woman living there too. Her name was Joyce, pretty, single, but unfortunately she was a Lesbian. As an orphan she was allowed to stay at Wufei's area also. Heero slowly accepted her and the three became close pals.  
  
Wufei and Heero were single from then and present. But Joyce had a girlfriend, named Kim, but she slowly got tired of her. They were wild party animals at night but serious workers at day.  
  
*  
  
Heero came out in a black jacket and black pants. He signaled to both of them that he was ready. As they jumped into the red convertible they zoomed to their new job. They were thinking of a job at the Golden Status Travel Agency. When they appeared at the door they were greeted by the manager. He told them to call him King Sir. As soon as he introduced himself he assigned task for Joyce and Wufei to do. As for Heero, King Sir wanted to discuss something with him.  
  
"Heero, you standards in work that I am very fascinated by. I want you to be co-supervisor in travels." King Sir began.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Heero responded with no interest at what so ever a co-supervisor did.  
  
"I would also like you to be in partner with a special person who you will meet next Thursday."  
  
"And this person is?"  
  
"A gifted travel agent with the greatest ideas on places to go."  
  
"Ok, sure. Bye." Heero left the office to find where his friends were. They were at a meeting with a discussion about arranging a cruise going to Hawaii and then to L.A. to attract travelers to come. Instead of going inside he motioned Joyce and Wufei come outside. The two came out and looked at him, perplexed. "Lets ditch this joint and go to a club." Heero whispered. The two nodded eagerly and sneaked towards the elevator.  
  
*  
  
Joyce was dancing in the crowd with a couple girls as the two guys sat on sofas and drank. The two were getting drowsy and drunk so they were more vulnerable of spilling out their emotions. Wufei half unconscious asked, "So Heero. You never told me how the wedding was called off." Heero looked up at the ceiling with fury and said, "Don't even mention the word 'wedding' to me. She cheated on me! I saw her with Kevin that day. That liar, that bitch!" and then he fell back onto the sofa, trying to calm down. Joyce came back with such a red face from the wine that she fell asleep on a girl's lap on the sofa.  
  
As Heero looked up and spotted Joyce, his vision blurred and gave him the image that she was Relena. He jerked up and grabbed at her, "You, you....asshole! How can you even show your face to me?"  
  
Joyce gave out a cry and waved Heero away, "What did I do to you?"  
  
"You, you, you know what you did! You..." and Heero tried to strangle her as he was talking. Joyce juts kept moaning from her drowsiness and slapped at Heero to quit bothering her.  
  
Wufei had to go between them to stop their quarreling and said, "Wai, Waiya! Time to go h-hoOoome.." as he carried Joyce and Heero out of the bar. Now Heero thought that Wufei was Relena and gave him a punch. He gave out a loud scream, "Aiya!!!" With no time to get back at Heero he took them both into the car and drove back home.  
  
He managed to get he and the two into the apartment and they all stood around not knowing what to do next.  
  
"How come it's so dark, Wufei?" Joyce moaned.  
  
"Huh? Let me command them to turn on.. TURN ON." and he turned the switch to on and the room was filled with light again.  
  
Joyce went in her room and so did Heero. Wufei just fell asleep on the couch.  
  
*  
  
Rays of light now shined through the windows. It beamed onto Wufei's face and he gave a groan of irritation. As he opened his eyes sunlight blocked his sight, and when he held out his hand to block the ray, he smelt something foul. As he looked down at the floor near the couch he saw his shoes all covered with vomit. He gave out one last groan and went over to Joyce's room. "Joyce! Did you dirty my shoes again?" No answer came from the lump on the bed so he shook her menacingly. "Hey! Can't a girl catch her beauty sleep on weekends?" she growled. "Why would you acre? You're not a girl anyways."  
  
Joyce responded by sitting up with a smirk on her face. Then she pounded on him with her pillow. "What did you say before? I couldn't hear you!" she said sarcastically. When he surrendered she paused her missiles of death. As he looked up at her she hit him one more time on the face. "Okay, what did you want?" she asked. He gave out a chuckle first but then started, "You owe me insurance money for my shoes."  
  
"What? I'm not paying you money for that piece of crap you call shoes."  
  
"But you threw up on them."  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" as they both continued arguing.  
  
"Okay suppose you didn't do it, then who did?" Then they both looked at each other thinking about the same answer, "Heero!" When they slowly crept into Heero's room, they found pictures of Relena on the floor that were ripped into halves. But there was one that Heero was holding that was still whole. Joyce carefully took the picture out of Heero's hands without waking him up. After she looked at it she handed it to Wufei to see. It was a picture of Heero and Relena holding hands at a beach. The two in the picture had on a huge smile, well maybe Heero's smile was only a grin, but he did looked happy.  
  
"Even if Heero keeps telling us how much he hates her and forgot about her, he think about her secretly anyways." Joyce whispered. "I'll show that creep, for keeping secrets from us." Wufei said as he walked towards Heero. Just when Joyce was about o ask what he was going to do and stop him, Wufei hit Heero with a pillow. Heero jumped up in reflex and automatically punched Wufei in the face. Wufei gave out a yelp as his faced turned and fell to the ground. "Hey! That's the second time this week you hit me!" was the only words Wufei could force out from his swollen face. "That's what you get for coming into someone's room without asking." Heero said feeling no regret for what he did. He still had rage form last night and he accidentally took it out on his own friend. He grabbed the picture out of Joyce's hand and reached into his pocket for a lighter. Wufei and Joyce watched as the picture burned away into ashes. "I told you both already, she's only piece of memory. I have no feelings for her anymore." then he walked out of the room. Joyce wanted to say something to him but didn't know what to say. Wufei put his right hand on Joyce's shoulder to tell her that they should give Heero some time to loosen up and be back to his normal self again.  
  
*  
  
Heero was still in the living room watching TV when Joyce wanted to confront him. As she slowly walked in she saw how he was so into the movie he was watching. She knocked on the wall and then went to site next to him.  
  
"Hey." she said softly.  
  
"Hey." and Heero went back to his show.  
  
As Joyce tried to think of what she should say next Wufei walked in and said it for her.  
  
"Heero, we need to talk. You know we want to help you, so tell us," he began, "tell us what had happened to you and. you know." Giving out a sigh Heero began, "As you both know, we were going to get married. But on the wedding day I found out that I was only a replacement."  
  
"A replacement?" Joyce asked almost to herself, "a replacement for what?" "For this guy called Kevin, he was her old fiancé who cheated on her. She got angry at him when he broke the news to her and nearly killed herself that night at a bar. She started at first, dancing by herself but then she stole other people's boyfriends to dance with. The others got so jealous that they went into an argument with her. Relena, of course as a natural fighter, gave one girl a broken nose and broken ribs to another. I was there also and if it wasn't for me, a bunch of men would have ganged up on her and later she would be arrested for the assault."  
  
"So Mr. Macho Man, how did you save her?" Joyce asked. Heero chuckled and then threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Now listen up or I'll stop talking. And don't interrupt either." Heero said, "so as I went in between Relena and a screaming girl, men were coming up to her for beating up their women. As I pulled her from the crowd a guy grabbed me from behind and punched me right in the stomach. I got so mad that charged at him and started pounding on him. We rolled around, crashing into chairs and tables, then as he tried to hit me again I gave him a blow in the face and then punches in the ribs. That wasn't enough for him. He tried to stab me with his pocket knife. As he charged at me, I did a high kick and he was thrashed to a window, braking it."  
  
(flash back)************  
  
Relena left the bar unsteadily with Heero coming after her. She told him to go away but he just stood there looking at her with pity. When she tried to get up and walk again she fell back and Heero caught. Relena looked at him with unblinking eyes and Heero held her like that for a long time. She felt warm from his hold and beneath Heero's fierce eyes she found gentleness she never felt from anyone. "This man, strong but filled with softness. What am I thinking? He's probably married or something." As she gazed into his soft eyes she had an unknown feeling but it felt good. Relena blushed as she got up from his hold and sat down at a nearby bench. "So what happened to you? What made you so upset today?" Heero asked. Relena looked back at what just happened she started to go wild again. "That no good bastard, he's going to hear form me again! I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
Heero tried to calm her down and promised to buy her beer after she calms down. "Now behave while I'm gone. Don't overreact again! And stay away from trouble!" Heero warned as he left to a shop by a pack of beer for Relena. On the way coming back he felt a strange feeling also. He felt his whole body was heating up and he thought that it was a fever. As he handed her a can she talked about her fiancé and how they broke up. Afterwards Relena wanted to know more about him.  
  
"So, what about you? How's your love life?" she began.  
  
"Me? Nah, I never did like anyone. To me all girls are a waist of time."  
  
"More like men are a waste of time you mean. Ok, what do you do for work?"  
  
"I never did have a stabled job. Just little stuff here around Hong Kong." Heero answered, "well anyways it's time for you to go home anyways. It's not good for a girl to be out here that late. Here I'll walk you home."  
  
On the way to Relena's house both took turns asking questions about each other. Heero wore widened eyes when he saw her house. "Whoa, I'd never have imagined you would own a mansion. So it looks like a rich girl gone bad, eh?" Heero said giving her a nudge. Before Relena could enter her house Heero stopped her. "Um, would you mind if I take you to dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow? Hmm, ok." Relena responded with a smile.  
  
"Great. So see you. tomorrow."  
  
"Bye!" and she entered her house looking back a few times.  
  
When Relena came in the house Milliardo stood there waiting for here. "Where have you been? It's already 1:00 A.M." Milliardo asked, "And where's Kevin?" Relena hated how every time she walked in the door her brother would throw millions of questions at her. "I'm tired. Talk to you tomorrow." She went upstairs and entered a room filled with pictures of Kevin. She angrily ripped them all off walls, out of picture frames, her diary, and everywhere else. She took out a bowl and dumped them all in it. Next, she lit a lighter and all the pictures perished in the flames. Overcome with heartbreak and uneasiness, she fell onto her bed that held millions of pillows and blankets. As moments pas she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next night as Relena stepped out of her porch in her black silk dress, and a cute little purse he was not there. Relena stood around for a while but still no sign of him. She looked up in the sky watching the stars for a while, then she laid down on sofa outside, after that she looked at her nails out of boredom. Until finally, she realized that he would not come. She thrust her purse down hard onto the floor and plopped down with her hands crossed. "I knew this was all a joke!" Relena murmured.  
  
She reached for her door but then two warm hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" the voice said. Relena smiled when she recognized the voice. It was Heero! She took his hands revealing her eyes. But then she put on a furious look and placed her two fist on her hips. "What took you so long. I didn't think you would come." Then her face softened and hit him playfully. Heero revealed a rose as he handed it to her. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you would like so I bought you a rose. I guess it took up too much time." Heero said.  
  
"Well, you could have taken me with you. Then I'd pick the kind of flower I wanted."  
  
"But I wanted it extra special when I came to pick you up."  
  
"Lets go already. I've already wasted hours waiting for you. I want to go now." Relena said.  
  
Heero lead her into a dark gray car and closed the door after her. Then he plopped into the driver's seat and spun over near the harbor. There in front of them was a huge cruise ship ready to head for LA. In America. Relena didn't know why he had taken her there but she did not ask for she was to busy staring at the biggest ship she had ever saw. Heero took her hand and lead her to the entrance of the cruise ship. She looked at him with excitement. "You mean we're going to have dinner here?" she asked. Heero did not give an answer but went up the steps with her. Inside, were big halls filled with high class people. The place had chandeliers, expensive furniture, pools, shops, bars, dance clubs, and million more of them up and downstairs.  
  
The two went into a fancy restaurant and sat down at a table for two. Heero ordered all sorts of food that Relena never heard of. She stared at him as he gave out the names of food on the menu and he winked back at her. The music started playing and Heero asked Relena for a dance. Relena reluctantly got up and went to the empty dance floor.  
  
"Heero, I can't dance. Besides there's too much people looking at us."  
  
"Don't worry, just follow my steps. If anyone laughs I'll beat them up for you."  
  
Relena laughed but she was still scared of messing up. But she gave in and followed him. Heero placed her hand on his and the other one on his shoulder. Then he put his other hand near Relena's hips. "You'll Be My Love" was playing as they both dance. Lights flashed slowly all over the place and the room darkened. AS Relena twirled around she suddenly slipped but Heero caught her just in time like the other time, safely holding her hips tightly with his strong hands. As Heero perched her back up Relena went frantic thinking that everyone was laughing at her right now. She didn't want to continue anymore. "It's ok. They're clapping for you." Heero ensured her. The audience were. They took the accidental fall was a dance move. Relena gained back her courage and slowly put her hands back on top of his. As they started moving again and this time to a slow romantic music she only looked at Heero's eyes. This way she wouldn't care of whether she would mess up or not, only if Heero was there for her. They swayed across the floor, and when Heero picked her up off the ground and twirled her slowly, a breeze filled the room as her dress waved in the air. The audience wondered how he made her look as if she was floating in the air. Next Relena did another turn and her back was put against Heero's chest, arms entwined. They danced like that for a while and then Relena turned back and she fell right into Heero's chest. She looked at Heero and put her hands on his shoulders. Heero put his hands around her back, folded, and they danced back and forth. Both kept their eyes on each other and Relena placed her head on his shoulder embracing the moment. When the music was about to end Relena moved forward and kissed him. The audience stood up as they clapped. At the same moment the two were still kissing. Relena smiled because she never felt the way she was before and never danced with so much happy emotions in her.  
  
She looked up at Heero and they both held hands as they went back to their table.  
  
*******************  
  
"Oooh, that must have been very romantic." Joyce said as she imagined the two together.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But it didn't last that long." Heero grudged.  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"Well, just to summarize this. We went to L.A. and had a great time. That's when like turned into love and we started dating after we returned to Hong Kong."  
  
"But why did you guys break up?"  
  
"I told you already, she was only replacing me with Kevin. She never did forget about him. Taking me for granted she used me to make him jealous. On our wedding she revealed to Kevin that she was just playing me. I knew then that she never did like me. So why should I marry someone who does not truly love me?"  
  
Both Wufei and Joyce looked at each other not knowing what to say.  
  
"Heero, you did the right thing. It is not fair for her to use you." Wufei said.  
  
"Yeah! If she ever come back to ruin your life ever again we'll be there to be on your side." Joyce said loudly and filled with dignity.  
  
"What she did was injustice! We won't let her get away with this!" Wufei echoed. 


End file.
